


Poisonous Teachings

by Parasite



Series: Para's Prompts, Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Hermione didn't think she needed to be taught how to be a lady, no less from a Lady named Lestrange.





	Poisonous Teachings

**Author's Note:**

> i like completely derailed from your prompt Fj but i hope you like

Her only solace in life was her books. Sure, she was a “shut-in”, but who really cared other than her parents? They said she wasn’t ladylike enough and she’ll never be able to marry. That was totally fine with her. Men were so crass and offensive.

 

Yes, her hair was quite large and unruly, but she did have a pretty face. She knew that because the merchant boys would always holler at her in the streets. Like she said, offensive. But getting married shouldn’t be that difficult.

 

However, it wasn’t much of a surprise when her father announced that a ‘diginified’ lady was arriving to teach her how to be a true lady.

 

Lady Lestrange. She married an earl, who died a year into their marriage. Apparently, his brother poisoned him, but many think that was a coverup. Sounded like the plot to a great murder mystery novel.

 

Hermione could care less that this woman was coming to teach her. She knew she’ll just lock herself in the library, and eventually, Lestrange would give up.

 

That did not happen.

 

Lestrange locked the library doors and hid the key, forcing Hermione to interact with her family.

 

“The first lesson I will teach you is important for some like you.” She started to lecture on their very first day.  
  
Lady Bellatrix Lestrange was intense. She wore all black, despite how the mourning period for her husband passed years ago. Her eyes also seemed to be mourning, not because she looked sad, but because they seemed to be pure black. Like those panthers from Africa.

 

“Pay attention! You daydream far too much for a supposed grown woman. Like I was saying, for a man to even take think about fancying you, you can’t show superiority over him. You are quite well-read. A man won’t like that.”

 

Hermione scoffed.

 

“I will never hide my intelligence.”

 

Her ‘teacher’ tsked,

 

“Ah, but you must, pet. Or no man will marry you.”

 

And with a bout of brave idiocy, Hermione said,   
  
“What if I don’t want to marry a man?”

 

“Lady Granger, you aren’t alone. Many girls don’t want to marry. I didn’t. But I did. My sister didn’t and ran away from home. She is now working in a factory, pratically starved.”

 

“Ah! Lady Lestrange, you had no man to tell you to calm your wits. Your husband died.”

 

“That is true, my pet.”  
  
`

Her brother, Nathaniel, brought a flier in while she was being forced to do needlework.

 

“ ‘Mione! ‘Mione! The circus is in town!”  
  
Bellatrix, they were now familer enough to call each other by the first name despite Bellatrix still calling her pet, chuckled. She has been in living in their estate for a couple of months, and Hermione felt a great fondness for her teacher.

 

“Mother and Father can’t take me, so I thought you could.”

 

“Bellatrix?” Hermione prompted.

 

“Why not? A circus is always a great deal of fun. You can wear your red taffeta. I’ll help you in your corset. Run along, Nathaniel.”  
  
“I thought I was too old for something silly like a carnival, Bellatrix?”

 

“Adults can enjoy a carnival. To see a lion being controlled by a man is a wonder for all to see.”

 

Her teacher beckoned for her to come closer.

 

“I will have to tighten your corset a tad tighter.”

 

Hermione gave her a look.

 

“The dress is a tad tighter, a slimmer waist will make it fit better. Stop whining.”

 

Hermione winced. She tried not to wear any corset, and when she did she didn’t lace it to fit her body anyway.

 

“Oh stop making that face, pet. I’m not squeezing you into a eighteen-inch waist.”  
  
Hermione chuckled. While they were walking in the streets, they say these outrageous women with tiny waists. Thinking back to it, they are probably some of the ‘freaks’ for the circus.

 

Her teacher always wore a corset. She said it made a lady. Hermione said it made it hard to bend over to pick up books.

 

`

 

“Suck in more air!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

Bellatrix laid a cold hand on Hermione’s bare shoulder.

 

That made Hermione stop breathing for a second, and form a severe blush. Her teacher was finally able to lace her up. Bellatrix turned her around and ran her hand up and down her waist.

 

“How very pretty, pet.”

 

She blushed some more. Before she grabbed the dress, Bellatrix grabbed some perfume and dropped the rose smelling scent on her neck.

 

“I hope you don’t get scared today.”  
  
“Why would I get scared?”

 

“I heard a man sticks his head in the mouth of a tiger.”

 

Hermione gasped.

 

`

 

The circus was a chaotic zone of children’s laughter and adult murmuring. The oddities were alluring, and the snacks delicious. Bellatrix didn’t lie, a man did stick his head in the maw of the tiger. (He did survive!)

 

And, Bellatrix ran her hand up and down her back during the whole show. Which made Hermione feel things she didn’t understand.

 

After they arrived home, Nathaniel ran up to his room. Bellatrix helped her out of her gown, and Hermione felt a sudden urge of an unknown force.

 

Before she could realize what she was doing, Hermione laid a kiss upon her companion's lips.

“I am your teacher!”

 

“You don’t teach arithmetic! You teach me how to be a _lady._ I told you before, I don’t want to marry a man.” At this point, she had no idea what she was saying.

 

“Pet, my sweetling. Let’s continue this somewhere else.”

 

`

 

Many don’t talk about how Lady Granger once was married. He died two years into their marriage. The poor man, he was stabbed in an alleyway. Luckily, Lady Granger had a friend in Lady Lestrange. They were always together, and some say their friendship was the thing little girls dreamed of.


End file.
